


Prediction Fiction: Techno finding Tommy

by PotatoeQueenLexi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoeQueenLexi/pseuds/PotatoeQueenLexi
Summary: This is how I thought Techno would find Tommy, alas its not what happened!Just a cute lil thing about brothers being brothers. Everyone found their brother in a raccoon hole under their house at one point yeah?
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Prediction Fiction: Techno finding Tommy

Techno gagged. There was an impossibly bad smell that stained the air. He shuffled off his robe and grumbled to himself.

“I really need to do something with those zombie villagers, if not for the noise then the smell.” 

Edward let out a shrill screech of agreement and wiggled in his boat; If he was upset about something Techno could never really tell. He pushed past his screeching friend and began to unload his treasures of the day, making sure to keep the totems of undying with him. He didn't have much storage up top but he did notice dirty fingerprints on the chests. Curious he looked around, finding dirty footprints in a line. Oddly enough it was only one foot. He scoffeed and made his way down to his storage room. Pushing back the zombie villagers he sorted out his inventory. He noticed things were missing, and in irritation spoke to himself.

“An entire stack of golden apples? Really Tommy? And three stacks of ender pearls? What does he even need these for!” he grumbled more as he sorted out his inventory. The voices in his head spoke little other than E, so he was having a peaceful day other than tracking his little brother down and cleaning up his filthy prints. As he cleaned he noticed the prints seem to concentrate at a single block.

“Oh nooooo” he groaned “He better not have touched my servants or the cow” He sighed. 

Breaking into his own basement he found his mobs safe and sound, but another filthy track stopped at a block. He broke this one and found a latter leading down into a cramped room dotted with yellow. The room smelled like a locker room that hadn't been cleaned in weeks; amongst the stench he found his little brother sleeping. A small rage boiled in his veins, causing the voices to stur.

“What am I going to do with you?” he sighed. Tommy could have just asked for the things instead of stealing. Techno groaned, Tommy would never do that. He knew he shouldn't feel rage over what happened to his brother after all he had warned him this would happen, yet the rage grew as the voices chanted. His vision grew cloudy as the chorus of voices swelled encouraging the rage to grow. They demanded blood, blood for the blood god and he was getting swept up in them.

“Tu...booo” 

Techno snapped out of it, the voices still so loud, but he knew not to give in...not yet any way. Techno frowned, thinking of what to do with his little brother, then a smile so cruel only a brother could have appeared on his face. 

“GAH WHAT THE FUCK” Tommy screamed as he waas awoken by the splash of cold water.

“What are you doing in my house?” Techno questioned

“What the hell?? I was sleeping!!! WHat are you even doing here?” Tommy yelled, getting out of his soaking bed.

“What do you mean, This is my hOUse!” Techno had the unnerving skill to yell in lower case, and he used it here. 

Tommy shrunk back a little, before rolling his eyes. “Yeah well you're ugly. DId you even read the sign? No pussies, so get out.” he grumbled. 

Techno sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I don't think you know how this works Tommy-” 

Tommy cut him off. “No I think I do-” 

Techno cut back in “Listen Tommy, You don`t. This is my house, why are you here?” Techno finished. 

Tommy stammered on about a friend that was maybe a friend or maybe not. About no one but dream caring for him and how dream had gotten angry and tommy left. It was hard for Techno to follow as Tommy jumped all over the place with his story and the rage boiled.

“I told you so.” techno finally said.

“You’re a real ass you know” Tommy said crossing his arms and looking away.

“You smell like one. Head up stairs and take a shower, I have some clothes that will fit you.” Techno said, gathering the sheets his little brother slept on. He would wash them as well.

“I don't need your pity clothes'’ Tommy argued.

“No but you did need my golden apples and ender pearls.” Techno retorqued. Tommy began pulling said items out, but techno stopped him. “Just keep them, and take these golden carrots. Don't eat all the apples at once, you fool.” He said, then adding “If you don't shower you can't stay here you know.”

“Yeah well it's not chou house!” Tommy argued back.

“Yes it literally is Tommy, now go shower or leave!” Techno Argued back. 

Tommy looked down, he knew when he was defeated, but he would never admit it. “I get to keep the clothes though” he said, trying to make it sound like he had some leverage.

“Whatever” Techno agreed. 

Tommy followed Techno up stairs. Placing an old Arctic Empire uniform in the bathroom Techno left Tommy to shower. Techno placed new sheets on tommy`s bed and sat at his table to think while his brother showered. What would Phil say if he saw Tommy like this? Damn, Techno knew he should be this upset, but Tommy was his brother even if he brought all this on himself. EIther way, he would make L’Manburg and dream pay, but this time he'd make Tommy stick with him.


End file.
